Farms and other facilities produce various types of agricultural waste. For example, many farms with livestock are equipped with a slurry tank for animal manure and urine wastes. The animal waste stored in the slurry tanks may be used to enrich or fertilize crop-producing fields. The odor from these slurry tanks, which is often due to bacterial decomposition of organic matter, can be a major nuisance.
A need exists for the effective treatment of agricultural waste products, and for the reduction of odors generated from such waste products. In addition, it is desirable to enhance the growth of agricultural crops and other types of plants. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.